End Class Reunion
by lookman4590
Summary: REPOST form End Class Reunion by Monkeymarky


Nagisa took a glance at the sign over the door reading 'Closed' before ignoring it and walking inside of the restaurant.

As soon as he stepped inside, he was enveloped in noise. There was loud conversation and laughter, singing and cheering, and slurping and burping. The last bit made Nagisa wrinkle his noise, but a fond smile settled on his lips nonetheless. It wasn't like he ever expected his family to be exactly elegant. The smell of ramen and beer filled Nagisa's head as he hung his coat.

He ducked under the curtains, entering the restaurant. His eye's immediately caught sight of the giant banner reading 'Class E Annual Reunion' and the brightly colored streamers around it.

Sugino caught sight of him first. He waved a hand, "Nagisa! About time!"

"Sorry I'm late," he said, weaving through his classmates to get to the table Sugino was sitting at with Isogai, Kayano, and Nakamura. "I had to wait for my replacement to get to the office before I could leave."

"Ah...Karma isn't coming then?" Kayano questioned.

"No, he is." Nagisa reached over to give her a one armed hug as he settled between her and Sugino. "But I'm his date and a party goer tonight not his bodyguard."

"If you were his bodyguard," Nakamura said, a large smile on her face, "we'd make you wait outside with all of the others."

Nagisa glanced towards the doorway before sighing, "You guys really left them all outback this year as well? With this many important people in the room it wouldn't be surprising if someone sent an assassin or something."

It was true of the members in class e, most likely because Korosensei had worked hard to show them their potential, had ended up as important and inspiring people.

There were several of them in government positions. Nakamura was a diplomat for France, Isogai worked on both international and national disaster relief, Megu was at the forefront of the Japanese education system, and Karma had become a bureaucrat with seemingly all of Japan in the palm of his hand. Chiba and Hayami both held important places in the more public side of the Japanese army. Touka and Hinata had both become spies, Touka pursing with the infiltration skills she'd learned from Bitch-sensei and Hinata a way to help people with her gymnastics skills. Nagisa had worked as an assassin for several years before switching into the business of protection. Political and corporate leaders alike paid highly for him. Maehara didn't actually work for the government, but was a highly sought after escort for women in many countries and ended up at almost all of the events the others did.

They excelled entertainment and pleasure fields. Kayano had become a world famous pastry chef, fueled by the beautiful pudding they'd made as third years in middle school, and Muramatsu had turned his family's small ramen restaurant into a huge chain. They always had these gathering of theirs at the original location though. Kimura was in training for his second run at an Olympic medal. Yoshida lived overseas were he dominated the motorcross field. Sugino was signed to a major league baseball team in America. Sugaya's art was in museums, and on sidewalks, and on bodies all over the world. Wherever he had managed to top and leave his mark on the world during his travels. Okajima worked as a photographer, and usually strayed away from the jobs involving the magazines he and Korosensei had used to look at.

They dominated other, more technological, positions as well. Itona had brought his father's company back and turned it into a technological marvel, competing steadily with the most well known manufacturers. Okuda and Hinano were both at the forefront of the scientific community, often working together to try and find cures for diseases from both a chemists and biologists standpoint. Takebayashi had become a sought after neurosurgeon, as his parents had wanted him to, and found happiness in helping people in that way.

There were various jobs occupied by the others, some less lavish but none the less things that made them happy and gave them standing in their city. Mimura had started out teaching their old class e and had been offered a promotion to principle. Hara had ended up becoming a stay at home wife and mother, but she was an active member of their local politics. Kirara owned a library cafe downtown that often served at the hub of those politics and an avid hangout for the current students of Kunugigaoka. Kanzaki traveled the world with her wealthy husband, cheering them all on while still trying to break free of the pressure from her parents. Fuwa worked as a detective in the area with the highest success rate and Terasaka was working his way up the chain of command in the local police station.

Aside from just their careers, most of them were married by now. Some of them even to their old classmates. Nagisa and Karma had been together since sometime in high school, with the exception of a few breaks they'd taken for their careers. Sugino and Kayano had married a few year ago. The people in question hadn't said anything about it themselves yet, but there had been a lot of gossip among class e about the possibility of Kanzaki getting a divorce and going out with Sugaya. Maehara and Hinata were in a constantly fluctuating on and off again relationship, and many of them remembered how sensei had married them together back during their Test of Courage on the island all those years ago.

Karasuma and Bitch-sensei had gotten married some time ago as well. Although many of their students had children, they hadn't. Instead telling everyone they thought they're careers were too dangerous to be raising children around and that it didn't matter anyway since they already had twenty-three.

"It'll be alright, Nagisa," Kayano said, slipping a plate to him. There was a cream puff on it, no doubt something she had brought to add to the liquors of various origins gathered on the bar counter and the ramen Muramatsu was making. "You're here if someone does come. And if you can't take him, well."

Sugino grinned, throwing an arm around Nagisa's shoulders, "The rest of us are trained assassins too."

Nagisa let out a small laugh. "That's true."

They slipped into friendly conversation after that. People joined them at their table to catch up, others left at some point, Nagisa ended up at the bar three shot deep with Itona and Bitch-sensei at some point. The whole thing felt warm and friendly.

None of them had ever lost contact. They kept together with pictures and messages and phone calls, but it was rare for all of them to get together like this. It had been a long time since he'd seen a lot of them. To be around them in the flesh like this was a once in a year oppurtunity. There wasn't a single one of them who ever missed this gathering.

"Alright," Yoshida declared. He came up behind the three of them, grabbing Bitch-sensei's drink from the counter in front of her and downing it. "You three are done with this for now."

Their former language teacher clicked her tongue. "Please. I am no where near drunk yet."

"I certainly hope not. It's only nine o'clock," he answered. "But Karma just set a text saying he's coming down the street so we're getting everyone filled with the hard liquor for the toast."

"Oh. He did?" Nagisa said. "I didn't realize."

Just as Nagisa was about to pull out his phone, Karma stepped into the room. He was tugging at his tie as he strolled in, "Sorry I'm late everyone."

"Who cares?" Terasaka called without looking up from the pictures Touka was showing him of her new baby boy. Like the other children their class had had, the boys picture was plastered all over the message board they kept up with Ritsu on their phones but there wasn't something different about seeing it from the parent themselves. "The party's better without you."

Karma rolled his eyes, "As if. There isn't a party with me, bird brain."

Nagisa grabbed an extra glass and slipped off his stool. He made his way to Karma, holding out one of the glasses.

"Here," he said. "We're getting ready to toast."

Karma took it with an appreciative smile. He slung an arm over Nagisa's shoulders and pulled him close as he wafted the drink under his nose. His free hand rested over Nagisa's heart. He hummed. "We're drinking Russian this year?"

"Kanzaki brought it. Sugaya brought something German for once we finish this and there's some American beer from Sugino and Yoshida."

"Variety is nice." Karma glanced around before calling out, "Whose making the toast this year?"

"I've got it!" Silence fell over the room as Itona stepped up onto a table. All eyes went to him. He stared back for a minute before saying, "I offered to do this but I don't really know what to say, if I'm being honest. This class...means more to me then it does to all of you. Which is saying a lot considering what it means to you. Without this class, I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't be anywhere today. I would most likely be under some unmarked headstone, and I probably would have been there since long ago. The person who brought us all together was Korosensei. He guided us to become not only a class e that could destroy class a in school, but also a class e which would be able to do all that we have done. It was Korosensei and our assassination which allowed us to become who we are now and put our family together." He raised his glass, "To Korosensei and the anniversary of our successful assassination of him."

"To Korosensei!" they all echoed.

There was chuckles and coughs from all around the room as they downed the drinks in their hands. There was a silent moment as they stared into them afterwards, remembering the man they drank for.

"Alright then," Karma said after a moment, breaking the silence. He raised his glass up high. "I have to put up with a lot of stupid politicians everyday, stupider then even Terasaka if you can believe that, so somebody top me off and let's get smashed on our one day off."


End file.
